


The Storm Passes

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Roommates AUs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, I just really love Lena ok, Poor Kara is scared but Lena is the sweetest, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara gets scared during a storm and her new roommate comforts her.





	

Kara almost whimpers as there's another flash of light which is quickly followed by a loud rumbling sound. This storm has been going on for almost an hour and Kara is terrified.

She's cursing Alex for moving out last week and leaving her alone in a storm like this. Technically she's not entirely alone, her new roommate Lena is home too but it's not the same as being able to cuddle in Alex's arms during a storm.

She'd texted Alex earlier saying that she was fine, that she's with Lena. Which is true but her roommate is next door while Kara's hiding under the blankets in her own room, wishing this stupid storm would end. There's another flash of light and loud rumbling and Kara jumps.

There's a gentle knock on her door and Kara's almost sure she's imagined it until she hears her name being softly called through the door.

"Kara?"

Kara gets out of bed and tries to put a smile on her face as she opens her door with shaking hands.

“Is everything ok?” Lena asks, looking uncertainly at Kara.

Kara nods too quickly, “yeah, everything’s fine.”

Lena’s raised eyebrow says she doesn’t believe her. “I thought I heard something from in here and I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

It’s Kara’s turn to look at Lena disbelievingly, “how on earth could you hear anything over this storm?”

Lena hesitates but then she’s looking sheepish, “ok, I may have actually received a text from Alex asking me to check on you but she told me not to tell you that. So, are you ok?”

Kara sighs, she knows now there’s no point in lying, “I just don’t like storms is all but I’m fine, I was just going to read a book or something until it’s over.”

Lena looks uncertain but nods.

Dammit, Kara thinks, why had she said that? Why didn’t she suggest they both watch TV or something because she really doesn’t want to go back into her room alone, is already dreading the thought of sitting in her room again as more thunder rumbles overhead.

“I’m right next door if you need anything, ok?” Lena says, a smile on her face and Kara is about to suggest the TV idea when there’s another flash of light and then the power cuts out. Kara’s heart is pounding, eyes wide, as everything is plunged into darkness.

“Lena,” she says uncertainly into the darkness, voice shaking, and then they’re both illuminated from the light of Lena’s cell phone.

“Are you ok?” Lena asks again and Kara shakes her head because she’s definitely not ok now. She’s on the verge of tears which is ridiculous, she knows it’s just a storm, and now there’s no power, but she’s scared anyway, Alex’s absence only making her feel worse.

“Ok, I’m going to find some candles so we have a bit more light,” Lena says softly but Kara’s hand shoots out and grabs onto Lena’s arm before she can turn around.

“Please don’t,” Kara says quietly, no longer in control of her fear.

Lena looks at her confusedly, “don’t what? You don’t like candles?”

Kara shakes her head, “don’t leave me.”

Kara’s prepared to be laughed at, prepared for Lena to tell her to grow up, it’s just a storm. She really doesn’t know Lena that well, they’ve only been living together for five days so she’s surprised when Lena’s gaze softens and she reaches down to take Kara’s hand in her own, “ok.”

Kara can do nothing but follow Lena into her room where Lena pulls out a handful of candles which she hands to Kara and then they make their way to the kitchen together where they find more candles in a drawer. With a bit of team work since they kept their hands joined, it doesn’t take long before candles are littering the surfaces of the apartment, casting a soft glow around the room.

Lena leads them over to the couch and they sit together, Kara too scared to be embarrassed yet by her behaviour. Sure, tomorrow, she won’t be able to look Lena in the eye, but right now it’s comforting having the other woman next to her as the storm still goes on around them.

“Will you be ok if I leave you for two seconds to go get the ice cream from the freezer since it’s probably going to melt?”

Kara hesitates but then she releases Lena’s hand and watches her walk into the kitchen. There’s another loud rumble and Kara panics and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch, throwing it over her head.

Kara knows when Lena returns because she hears her laugh, “can I join you under there?”

Kara holds up the corner of the blanket and Lena slips under so they’re now both completely covered by the blanket as Lena settles at her side. Lena has to get out her phone again and turn on the torch so they can actually see.

Lena laughs, “how’re you doing?”

Kara blushes but smiles, “I got scared again.”

Lena hands Kara ones of the spoons she’d gotten from the kitchen before she opens the ice cream, “well there’s no reason to be scared anymore because I’m back.”

Kara smiles again, immensely glad that she wasn’t alone in the apartment when the storm hit and she’d somehow ended up with the sweetest roommate ever.

They talk quietly together under the blanket as they eat, the most they’ve gotten to talk since Lena moved in. Kara finds out that they’re both adopted and they talk about their childhoods. Lena tells Kara about her brother while Kara tells Lena about her sister. They talk about where they grew up, where they went to school and where they work now. Kara tells Lena the story of why she’s afraid of storms and how Alex is usually the one to help her through them. Kara finds out that Lena is afraid of the dentist and Kara promises to go with her the next time.

Kara is feeling much better by the time the ice cream is long gone and they’ve gotten to know each other better. The storm is calming down a bit and Kara’s finally beginning to relax, that is until Lena speaks, “is it time for bed yet?”

Kara’s eyes go wide, the thunder and lightning has subsided but the storms not over yet.

“Relax,” Lena says, putting what she hopes is a comforting hand on Kara’s knee, “it’s ok.” She’s nervous as she says the next bit, “why don’t you stay in my room tonight? Or I’ll stay in yours? So you know you’re safe.”

“No, you don’t have to-“

Lena cuts her off, “I know, but will you feel better if we spend the night together?”

Kara blushes at the wording but nods.

“Then I want to, ok?”

Kara smiles and nods, “ok.” Honestly, how did she get lucky enough to have Lena as her roommate?

Kara gets ready for bed as fast as humanly possible and it seems that Lena does too because by the time Kara’s out of her room and ready for bed, so is Lena. They blow out all the candles around the apartment, the only light now coming from Lena’s phone.

They stay in Lena’s room, mostly because Kara doesn’t want to put her out even more than she already has. Getting into bed is slightly awkward as they both lie down silently. There’s a low rumble of thunder in the distance and Kara tenses and that’s all it takes for Lena to get over their awkwardness as she moves closer to Kara.

Kara feels Lena’s arm go around her waist and she’s still tense for a moment before she relaxes. Kara turns onto her side as Lena shifts forward more, her arms circling Kara, holding her against her so Kara’s back is now pressed up against Lena’s front.

“Is this ok?” Lena asks quietly, not wanting to make Kara uncomfortable.

Kara nods, her own arm settling over Lena’s as she relaxes even more into Lena’s embrace.

Kara didn’t even notice the next round of thunder, too distracted by Lena’s body pressed so closely to hers and she easily drifts off to sleep.

When Kara wakes up the next morning and she’s still cuddled up to Lena, she makes a mental note to thank her sister for not being here because Kara must admit that she certainly likes waking up in Lena’s arms and she hopes this isn’t the last time it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any roommates prompts (in the canon universe or not) just let me now.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
